Ich bin Sex
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Sex. Zwei Dinge, die man nicht voneinander trennen kann. Das muss auch Harry Potter einsehen.


A/N:

Inspiriert zu dieser Geschichte wurde ich von dem „Sexy Song" der Band Petsch Moser. Er ist quasi der Soundtrack dazu. Ihr könnt den Song auf der Website der Band .com unter „Musik" hören.

Songfics im herkömmlichen Sinne mag ich nicht besonders, darum habe ich hier einzelne Zeilen der Lyrics meinen Protagonisten, die eigentlich JKR gehören, in den Mund gelegt.

Weitere Information: Wir befinden uns hier in einer Welt, die sich der größenwahnsinnige Geist Draco Malfoys zu Recht gelegt hat. Beschwerden über Abweichungen gehen also an ihn.

Ein ganz, ganz liebes Dankeschön geht an meine Beta Cho17!

**Ich bin Sex**

Es würde ein guter Tag werden. Das hatte ihm schon der Blick in den Spiegel versprochen. Oder direkt gesagt: Er hatte es sich selbst beim Blick in den Spiegel versprochen.

Nun ging Draco Malfoy am späteren Sonntagmorgen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Aber weil er Draco Malfoy war und es ein guter Tag werden würde, _ging_ er nicht einfach. Vielmehr _schritt_ er. Lasziv federnde Schritte trugen ihn durch die Gänge. Er war Herr seines Hauses. Der ungekrönte Prinz Slytherins. Doch er war mehr als das. Er war Draco Malfoy. Unwiderstehlich. Ein fleischgewordener Adonis. Ein Sexgott.

Sein Lächeln ließ sie alle schwach werden, Mädchen, wie Jungen. Wie als Einforderung einer Bestätigung schenkte er zwei Mädchen in Slytherinroben im Vorbeigehen ein Lächeln. Ihr Erröten, das gehauchte „Hi, Draco" und das anschließende Tuscheln waren Balsam für seine Seele. Doch den Anblick der beiden als Balsam für seine Augen zu bezeichnen, ging ihm dann doch zu weit. Immerhin wurde sein Verlangen nach etwas Ansehnlichem schon bald gestillt, als Andrew, ein Ravenclaw, um die Ecke bog.

Der Tag wurde immer schöner, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und um die Schönheit, die sich ihm bot, voll auszukosten, griff sich Draco Andrews Hand und zog ihn mit sich in die Jungstoilette, wo er sich einen Blowjob verpassen ließ.

Und weil er Andrew wirklich mochte, ließ er es sogar zu einem Vorspiel kommen. Zumindest war es das für ihn, als er den Ravenclaw an die Kachel presste und seinen Körper gegen ihn drängte. Andrew küsste gut, so gut, dass Draco die Augen schloss. Die fremde Zunge an seiner Unterlippe fühlte sich gut an und ein sanftes Prickeln stieg in ihm auf. Fast schon zärtlich – doch für Zärtlichkeiten war er einfach nicht der Typ – schoben sich seine Hände in Andrews Haare. Draco spürte den beschleunigten Herzschlag in der fremden Brust. Als sich ihre Zungen endlich berührten, keuchte Draco in den Kuss hinein. Dies entlockte Andrew ein Lächeln, so dass er den Kuss löste und sein warmer Atem über Dracos Hals strich.

Schon spürte Draco, wie seine Gürtelschnalle gelöst wurde und hörte, wie Andrew seinen Reißverschluss aufzog. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah zu Andrew hinunter, der nun vor ihm kniete. Das dreckige Grinsen Andrews veranlasste ihn dazu, seinen Kopf an die kalten Fliesen zu lehnen. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und überließ sich Andrew mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Wundervolle Minuten später zog er Andrew wieder hoch, um ihn enthusiastisch zu küssen. Es war ein ehrlich gemeintes Dankeschön und Draco lächelte in den Kuss hinein, als er feststellte, wie sich der Geschmack von Andrews Küssen gewandelt hatte. An eine Gegenleistung dachte Draco gar nicht erst, immerhin gestattete er es nicht jedem, ihm so nah zu kommen.

Beschwingt setzte Draco seinen Weg fort. Er genoss die Blicke, die er auf sich zog. Frech grinste er eine Hufflepuff an, die ihn hemmungslos angestarrt hatte. Dabei hatte sie die Kontrolle über ihren Unterkiefer verloren. Nun stürmte sie mit hochrotem Kopf davon, was Draco nur noch mehr grinsen ließ.

Nicht alle bekundeten ihr Interesse so offen, wie die Hufflepuff, doch ihre Bewunderung war Draco sicher.

Er durchquerte hoch erhobenen Hauptes die Große Halle und ließ sich gegenüber Pansy nieder.

„Guten Morgen, Draco", flötete sie und als er ihr daraufhin zuzwinkerte, wurde die rosa Färbung ihrer Wangen eine Spur dunkler.

Während seines Frühstückes ließ Draco seinen Blick über die versammelte Schülerschaft gleiten. Hier und da verweilte er und schwelgte in süßlichen Erinnerungen.

Thompson. Ein Hufflepuff, der, wie Draco mit einem kleinen Lächeln dachte, definitiv im falschen Haus gelandet war...

Nur zwei Meter Luftlinie weiter saß ein dunkelhaariger Ravenclaw. Dracos erster Sex im Freien. Noch immer erinnerte ihn der Geruch von trockenem Gras an den Sommerabend, den sie gemeinsam am Ufer des Sees verbracht hatten. Der Sex war grandios gewesen. Hemmungslos. Und der Geruch ihrer nackten, verschwitzen Körper hatte nicht nur die Mücken verrückt gemacht...

Draco konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Zweifellos gehörte dieses Erlebnis zu seinen besten Erinnerungen. Die anderen - auch wenn sie nicht schlecht gewesen waren, schließlich war er ja immer beteiligt gewesen – konnte er leichter in Worte fassen. Und so ließ er sie, auf seinem Weg zwischen den Tischen durch, vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen.

Da war McMellow. Auf Binns Pult im Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte. McMellow hatte einen Orgasmus gehabt, den sie wohl nie vergessen würde. Fast tat sie Draco leid, da er nun der Maßstab war, an dem sie alle ihre zukünftigen Liebhaber messen würde. Sie alle würden jämmerlich dastehen.

Am Gryffindortisch: Ein dunkelblonder Junge, dessen Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte. Ein abgelegener Gang in den Kerkern. Ein schneller Blowjob. Nichts Besonderes.

An dieser Stelle erwachte Draco aus seinen Gedankengängen, denn aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er einen roten Haarschopf am Gryffindortisch erspäht. Und das Wiesel hatte ihn ebenfalls bemerkt.

„Ey Malfoy, verzieh dich!"

Diese galanten Ausdrucksformen hätten Draco fast dazu bewogen, eine abfällige Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, aber da polterte es schon weiter:

„Du denkst wohl, du kannst sie alle haben..."

Aber genauso war es. Ein überhebliches Grinsen schlich sich in Dracos Gesicht. Das Wiesel wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er auch alle wollte. Ein gewisser Reiz musste schon vorhanden sein. Und den hatten nun mal die meisten einfach nicht. Ja, ein Malfoy hatte hohe Ansprüche, aber ein Malfoy bekam immer, was er wollte.

Unterdessen hatte das Wiesel unbeirrt weiter gefaselt, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Adressant seines Ausbruches ihn nicht weiter beachtete. Nur das Ende seines Vortrags fand wieder Gehör:

„...du denkst, du bist der Geilste! Aber das bist du nicht!"

Granger war neben ihrem Freund immer kleiner geworden.

Oh ja, sie hatte er schon besseres belehrt. Welch liebliche Klänge waren ihre spitzen Schreie in seinen Ohren gewesen. Er war sich sicher, dass das Wiesel nie in diesen Genuss gekommen war.

Draco hatte nicht vor, das Wiesel am eigenen Leib spüren zu lassen, dass er sehr wohl der Geilste war, das war dann doch unter seiner Würde. Es brannte ihm auf der Zunge, dem Wiesel vor den Latz zu knallen, dass er nur seine Freundin fragen musste, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Doch das verbot er sich. Verraten würde sich Granger von allein. Irgendwann. Und das würde eine wesentlich größere Schmach für das Wiesel sein.

Aber Draco hatte keine Lust, sich an solch einem guten Tag mit diesem Idioten von Wiesel auseinander zu setzen. An Grangers anderer Seite befand sich ein Objekt, das seine Aufmerksamkeit wesentlich mehr verdiente.

Potter hatte einmal müde den Blick gehoben, Wiesels Ausbruch aber nicht weiter Beachtung geschenkt. Nun rührte er gedankenverloren in seiner Tasse, wobei ihm seine schwarzen Haare wirr in die Stirn fielen. Erst als Draco mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht wedelte, sahen Potters grüne Augen ihn an. Etwas Reizendes hatte Potter ja schon an sich, das gab Draco unumwunden zu. Langsam reifte ein Plan in seinem Kopf heran.

„Potter, was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Etwas Fragendes lag in Potters Blick. Mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf sah er Draco an und schwieg eisern.

„Würdest du bestreiten, dass ich gut aussehe? Scharf? Sexy?"

Potters Augen wurden größer, doch Draco fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Ich _bin_ Sex", stellte Draco fest. „Kannst du ernsthaft glauben, dass es dir jemand besser besorgen könnte, als ich?"

Das Wiesel starrte Potter an und man sah förmlich, wie es hoffte, Potter hätte jetzt die Freundlichkeit, ihm etwas Niederschmetterndes an den Kopf zu schmeißen. Doch der schien nicht geneigt, von seiner Fähigkeit zur Sprache Gebrauch zu machen.

„Du solltest es wagen", sagte Draco mit fester Stimme und ließ keinen Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Aufforderung. Mittlerweile hatte diese Konversation die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle.

„Bitte was?", kreischte es. Nein, nicht Potter, der brachte noch immer kein Wort heraus, aber das Wiesel war schon wieder dabei, sein Stimmvolumen unter Beweis zu stellen. Ein Blick auf Granger versicherte Draco, dass ihr die Situation mehr als peinlich war.

Doch dann erhob sich Potters Stimme doch noch. „Und was ist, wenn du falsch liegst?", fragte er scharf. Höhnisch musterte er Draco, der ihm jedoch fest in die Augen blickte: „Ich irre mich nicht."

Potters Selbstsicherheit war gespielt, das gefährliche Blitzen in seinen Augen war es nicht. Siegessicher grinste Draco. Potter wollte ihn, auch wenn er es selbst vielleicht noch nicht wusste. Aber diese Erkenntnis würde ihn schon bald einholen.

„Willst du Beweise?", fragte Draco mit kühnem Lächeln.

„Komm!" Er bot Potter seine Hand an und zu seiner Überraschung ergriff Potter sie sofort. Tja, Feigheit konnte er sich jetzt nicht eingestehen und so kam ein Rückzug nicht mehr in Frage, das ließ der berüchtigte Gryffindormut nicht zu. Draco feixte. Es war einfacher gewesen als gedacht. Hocherhobenen Hauptes verließ er die Große Halle, Potter an seiner Hand einen Schritt hinter ihm. Draco war sich der Aufmerksamkeit eines jeden gewiss. Und er triumphierte, weil er wusste, dass alle sahen, wie er mit Potter, Gryffindors Goldjungen, dem Retter der Zauberwelt, abzog. Oh ja, und was für ein guter Tag es war.

Erst in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen stoppte Draco und drehte sich zu Potter um, dessen Hand er noch immer umfasst hielt. Und auch, wenn inzwischen die Chance, dass Potter weglaufen wollte, verschwindend gering war, ließ Draco sie nicht los. Man konnte ja nie wissen, außerdem fühlte sich die fremde Hand in der seinen viel zu gut an.

Bestimmt schubste er den Gryffindor auf sein Bett und musterte ihn schamlos von oben bis unten. Es sah einfach verdammt richtig aus, wie Potter so da lag. Als würde er nirgendwo anders hingehören. Zumindest nicht hier und jetzt. Was morgen sein würde, interessierte Draco nicht im Geringsten.

Potter hatte seine Entschlossenheit eingebüßt, vermutlich hatte er sie in der Großen Halle vergessen. Seine Augen hetzen umher und wirklich entspannt sah er auch nicht aus. Unverhohlen grinsend weidete sich Draco an diesem Zustand, bevor er entschied, dass ein Kerl, der nicht nackt war, in seinem Bett nichts verloren hatte.

Lächelnd ließ er sich neben Potter sinken und stützte sich neben dessen Kopf ab. Mit seinem Zeigefinger begann er, die Konturen von Potters Gesicht nachzufahren. Potter war nicht hässlich, das gewiss nicht. Und das Merkwürdige an der Sache war, dass der Goldjunge keine Ahnung davon zu haben schien.

Draco war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der gehetzte Ausdruck aus Potters Augen gewichen war. Stattdessen starrten diese Augen ihn jetzt unumwunden an. Auffordernd.

Ach ja, er hatte hier noch eine Mission zu erfüllen. Doch vorher galt es noch eine Sache klar zu stellen:

„Alle wollen nur mich!"

„Und was willst du?", fragte Potter leise. Überrascht sah Draco auf. Potter war gar nicht so doof. Die Antwort war einfach:

„Ich will dich."

Scheinbar war das die Antwort gewesen, die Potter erwartet hatte, denn ein triumphierendes Lächeln schlich sich in seine Gesichtszüge. Das einzige, was er sagte, war „Soso" und Draco hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihm die Fäden aus der Hand glitten.

„Wie war das vorhin noch?", wollte Potter nun wissen. „_Du bist Sex?_"

Kurz überlegte Draco, ob ihn Potters Provokationen beunruhigen sollten, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Im Grunde war es doch so viel lustiger.

„Oh ja", hauchte er.

Potter schien angestrengt nachzudenken und gab dann betont bedacht zu bedenken:

„Und was, wenn du nicht so geil bist, wie du glaubst?" In Potters Augen blitzte der Schalk und es schien ihm ausgesprochen gut zu gefallen, Draco herauszufordern.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Potter", knurrte Draco. „_Ich irre mich nicht_!"

„Vielleicht aber doch!"

„Nein, nie!"

„Vielleicht aber doch!"

„Nein, nie!"

„Vielleicht aber doch!"

Irgendwann hatte sich das Niveau ihres Gespräches, sollte es je da gewesen sein, verflüchtigt. Draco konnte ein Auflachen nicht unterdrücken und prustete los.

Erst Harrys Lippen auf seinen ließen ihn verstummen. Ein wenig überrumpelt starrte Draco auf Harrys geschlossene Augen.

Verdammt, er war hier der größte Zampano, nicht Potter! Aber... Ach, verdammte Scheiße, es kratzte ihn nicht im Mindesten.

„Würdest du dich bequemen, mich jetzt bitte zu nehmen?", flüstere er heiser gegen Harrys Lippen.

Sein Hemd sank neben das Bett...

„Nimm mich tausend Mal..."

Potters Hemd landete daneben...

„Nimm mich ganz egal..."

Eine Hose glitt zu Boden...

„Nimm mich voll und ganz..."

Eine zweite folgte...

„Nimm mich, und..."

Eine Shorts wurde achtlos auf den Haufen fallen gelassen...

„Fühl's. Fühl's und schmeck's..."

Die andere ebenfalls...

„Ich bin Sex!"

Diese letzten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein geflüsterter Hauch.

x

Und Potter fühlte es. Er fühlte und er schmeckte es.

Es war wild und es war laut. Es fühlte sich neu an und doch vertraut.

x

„Bei Slytherin, Potter, warst du ein geiler Fick!", entkam es Draco, als er verschwitzt in die Kissen zurück sank.

Sein Herz raste und pumpte Hormone durch seinen Körper, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, er läge in Wolken gebettet. Ein angenehmes Gefühl der Schwebe durchströmte seinen Körper und verwischte all seine Gedanken.

Doch Potter riss ihn aus seiner himmlischen Schwerelosigkeit. Es waren nur vier leise Worte, doch sie ließen Dracos Atmung stocken und sein Herz einen Moment aussetzen:

„Ich wär' lieber mehr."

**Ende**


End file.
